Card Capital Summer Vacation
by Yukiharu Hime
Summary: Chapter 3: Second Day of Vacation [Part 1]: Mereka menemukan sesuatu. Apakah itu? /"Kalian tidak bisa kabur..."/Maybe Fail Horror/Warning Inside/RnR please?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Fandom :** (Anime) Cardfight! VANGUARD

**Genre :** Horror, Humor

**Disclaimer :** Akira Itō (_Yu-Gi-Oh! R)_, Satoshi Nakamura (_Duel Masters_), yang pasti bukan milik kami.

**Warning :** (hint) shounen-ai, maybe OOC, etc

* * *

**Card Capital Summer Vacation**

**by Yukiharu Hime**

**_Don't like don't read_**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Suatu hari di Card Capital yang damai...

"_Minna-san!_ Libur musim panas kali ini kalian mau ke mana?" tanya sang manajer Card Capital. Kali ini, Aichi, Kai, Kamui, Misaki, Miwa, Morikawa, dan Izaki sedang berkumpul seperti biasa di Card Capital. Tapi, sepertinya mereka tidak mendengar pertanyaan sang manajer... Atau pura-pura tidak mendengar...

"_MINNA-SAN!_ Liburan musim panas kali i-" perkataan manajer pun disela oleh kata-kata Misaki, "Dilarang berteriak di dalam toko!"

"E-etto..." manajer kalah oleh Misaki.

"Emm, tidak ada acara spesial, sih," jawab Aichi yang sedang duel dengan Kamui.

"Aku juga gak ada rencana kok," balas Kamui, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kartunya.

"Ne, jangan bilang kau mau mengajak kita liburan?" tebak Miwa.

"Benarkah? Aku mau ikut!" teriak Morikawa yang disambut dengan tatapan tajam dari Misaki.

"Sebenarnya... Benar sekali tebakan Miwa-kun! Kita akan liburan ke... Desa Omachini! Selama 3 hari," ujar sang manajer.

"Ooh... Aku tahu. Desa yang terkenal dengan legendanya kan?" ujar Izaki yang berpengetahuan luas. Manajer hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, kalian mau ikut, tidak?" tanya sang manajer.

"Aku ikut," jawab Aichi. "Kalau onii-san ikut, aku juga ikut!" balas Kamui.

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut," jawab Misaki sambil menutup buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Aku juga ikut," jawab Izaki. Kalau Morikawa sudah pasti ikut. Sekarang dia sedang berteriak kegirangan karena akan pergi berlibur.

"Aku tidak," balas Kai. Miwa yang berada di depannya langsung cemberut.

"Kai, ikut sajalah. Memangnya kamu tidak bosan berada di kota ini terus? Setidaknya berlibur ke mana, gitu!" ajak Miwa. Tapi Kai tetap terdiam. Aichi terkekeh sedangkan Kamui langsung berwajah kesal.

"Ya sudah deh. Aku janjikan sesuatu, Kai!" Miwa langsung membisikkan sesuatu kepada Kai. Ekspresi wajah Kai tidak berubah, hanya pupilnya saja yang mengecil.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut," ucap Kai pelan, yang kemudian disambut dengan senyuman dari Aichi.

Miwa pun terkekeh sendiri. Kai memang terlalu mudah untuk dibujuk. Kira-kira apa ya hal yang dibisikkan Miwa?

"Kalau begitu, besok lusa kita berkumpul di sini, jam 9 pagi, ya!" kata manajer dengan bersemangat disertai dengan sorakan dari Morikawa, "YOSHAAAA!"

"Onii-san, tolong ajak Emi-san!" pinta Kamui.

"Um... Kalau lebih banyak orang lebih menyenangkan, kan?" jawab Aichi, yang kemudian melirik sang manajer.

"Boleh kan, manajer?" tanya Aichi. Manajer pun mengangguk.

"Apa kau tersenyum, Kai?" goda Miwa pada Kai yang memang tersenyum, meski sangat kecil.

"Diam kau," balas Kai dingin. Miwa pun terkekeh karena ketidakjujuran temannya itu. Padahal sudah pasti tadi Kai tersenyum melihat yang lain senang. Tapi Kai tetaplah Kai, dingin.

"Baiklah! Karena sudah sore, lebih baik kalian pulang mempersiapkan kebutuhan untuk besok lusa!" ujar manajer disertai anggukan dari yang lain.

"Ne, manajer. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu," ujar Miwa sebelum meninggalkan Card Capital.

"Apa itu?" Miwa pun membisikkan sesuatu. Manajer mengangguk, dan Miwa pun pergi.

Card Capital pun ditutup jam 7 malam.

.

Di rumah Aichi...

"_Tadaima_!" ujar Aichi sambil menutup pintu.

"_Okaeri_, Aichi!" balas Emi yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Aichi, makan malam sudah ada di meja," ujar ibu Aichi, Shizuka, yang sedang berada di dapur.

Aichi pun melepas sepatunya, melangkah masuk segera ke meja makan. Memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

"Oh iya, Emi, besok lusa ada acara tidak?" tanya Aichi.

"Tidak ada. Memang kenapa?" balas Emi.

"Begini, besok lusa, aku dan yang lain dari Card Capital akan pergi berlibur ke Desa Omachini, selama 3 hari. Kamu mau ikut tidak?" tanya Aichi.

"Eeh? Mau!" jawab Emi.

"Apa temanmu ikut?" tanya Aichi lagi. Emi menggeleng.

"Tidak. Katanya Mai ada liburan sama keluarganya," jawab Emi.

Aichi hanya angguk-angguk mengerti.

"Eh, boleh kan, Okaa-san?" tanya Emi kepada Shizuka yang sudah keluar dari dapur.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tapi kalian berdua harus siap mental. Katanya, Desa Omachini itu angker. Legendanya saja horror. Banyak cerita seram di sana. Benar-benar ala libur musim panas!" balas Shizuka. Mendengarnya membuat Emi dan Aichi bergidik ngeri. Cerita seram...

"Ja-jadi masih mau ikut tidak?" tanya Aichi pada Emi.

"Ten-tentu saja ikut!" jawab Emi.

Setelah selesai makan, Aichi berganti baju dan segera tidur.

.

.

Skip ke hari H.

Card Capital jam 9 pagi.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?" tanya manajer.

Aichi hanya mengangguk. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ada yang kurang.

"Ada apa,_ Onii-san_?" tanya Kamui kebingungan melihat Aichi yang melirik ke kanan-kiri.

"Ah, itu... Kai-kun belum datang," jawab Aichi. Kalau Kai belum, pastinya Miwa juga belum.

"Hmm... Berarti tinggal 2 orang lagi ya? Baiklah, kita tunggu mereka berdua," ujar manajer. Yang lain mengangguk, tapi Morikawa kelihatan kesal karena harus menunggu 2 orang.

"Yo! Maaf telat, Kai-nya susah sekali diseret!" ujar Miwa yang baru datang, membuat semuanya melirik ke arahnya. Miwa terlihat sedang menarik lengan Kai. Tentu saja wajah Kai terlihat kesal karena diperlakukan seperti itu.

...Yang lain _jawdrop_ melihat Kai yang pasrah ditarik seperti itu.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap kan?" ujar manajer dan semuanya mengangguk, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil setelah memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi mobil. Kali ini bukan mobil yang biasa ia pakai untuk mengantar Team Q4 ke _regional_ dan _national tournament_, tapi mobil sewaan yang biasa dipakai untuk _tour_.

Perjalanan yang biasa. Terlihat Kai yang sedang menatap jendela mobil dan terlihat kesal saat Miwa menganggunya, Kamui yang sedang mengobrol dengan Emi, Aichi yang nganggur entah mau ngapain, Izaki yang sedang menenangkan Morikawa yang menggila, dan Misaki yang terlihat menatap jendela mobil, seperti biasa ia di depan. Tidak lupa sang manajer yang terlihat serius menyetir dengan GPS sebagai peta.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

.

_NEXT CHAPTER: First Day of Vacation  
_

_**BONUS [Warning Spoiler Alert!]**: "Etto... Jangan bilang kita harus..."  
_

_"Arh... Salah aku juga sih bawa barang sebanyak ini..."  
_

_"Minna-san, sepertinya kita..."  
_

_"Hmm... Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita."  
_

_"Kok udah gelap lagi ya?"  
_

**_.  
_**

**.**

**See You in Next Chapter!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Aiko: Jadi juga.

Rin: Ehhh udah jadi nih \^^/ pengen banget ini dijadiin shounen-ai deh XD tapi... jadi bingung -_-

Aiko: Yah bakal ada shounen-ai... ini sbenernya terinspirasi dari training camp episode *lupa* dan episode 84 :p!

Rin: Well semoga gak terlalu mirip sama di animenya yah ~^^~

Aiko: Mohon reviewnya yah m(_ _)m

Rin: Kritik, saran, apapun boleh, ataupun flame asal dengan bahasa yg sopan yahh... Apapun dihargai kok :D!


	2. Chapter 2: First Day of Vacation

**Fandom :** (Anime) Cardfight! VANGUARD

**Genre :** Horror, Humor

**Disclaimer :** Akira Itō (_Yu-Gi-Oh! R)_, Satoshi Nakamura (_Duel Masters_), yang pasti bukan milik kami.

**Warning :** (hint) shounen-ai, maybe OOC, etc

* * *

**Card Capital Summer Vacation**

**by Yukiharu Hime**

**_Don't like don't read_**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: First Day of Vacation**

"Hoaaam, akhirnya sampai juga!" seru Morikawa setelah turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya, meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena duduk terus. Setelah beberapa jam ditempuh, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan, yakni Desa Omachini. Mereka disambut dengan papan bertuliskan 'DESA OMACHINI' di dekat sebuah danau kecil. Ternyata, desa tersebut terletak di dalam hutan yang lumayan angker.

"Nah, minna-san, bawa barang-barang kalian," perintah manajer. Yang lain hanya menatap kebingungan mendengar perintah itu.

"_Etto_... Jangan bilang kita harus..."

"Jalan untuk sampai ke sana!?" Perkataan Aichi tadi langsung disela oleh Kamui. Manajer hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan Kamui (dan Aichi). "Kita harus masuk ke dalam hutan!? Aaaaaaaa! E-Emi-san, oresama akan melindungimu!" sambung Kamui. Sang dewi yang ditaksir Kamui itu hanya tersenyum kecil kepada Kamui.

"Wah, boleh juga nih! Sekalian olahraga, ya 'kan, Kai?" seru Miwa yang kemudian melirikkan matanya ke arah Kai, yang sedang membawa turun barang-barang bawaannya. Yang dilirik hanya mengangguk kecil, kemudian melihat ke arah Aichi yang kelihatannya kerepotan menurunkan barang bawaannya sendiri dari bagasi.

"Arh... Salah aku juga sih bawa barang sebanyak ini..." gumam Aichi pelan. Kai yang mendengar gumaman Aichi pun segera mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Aichi.

"Awas jatuh," ujar Kai sambil menahan tas Aichi yang hampir jatuh dari dalam bagasi. Tanpa disengaja tangan Kai menyentuh tangan Aichi sehingga anak berambut biru itu kaget sampai teriak "Waaaahh!" Alhasil Kai ikut kaget dan menjatuhkan tas Aichi yang tadi dibawanya.

"_Etto_... _Gomennasai,_ Kai-kun! Padahal niatnya mau membantu, tapi malah jadi merepotkan..." ujar Aichi. Kai hanya membalas, "Tak apa, kok."

"Aichi! Ayo cepat! Nanti ditinggalin loh," terdengar suara anak kecil dari kejauhan yang ternyata adalah Emi. Aichi segera menutup pintu bagasi dan berlari kecil mengejar Emi. Kai hanya berjalan dengan santai mengikuti Aichi dan yang lainnya.

Mereka sudah berjalan kurang lebih 10 menit, akan tetapi tanda-tanda kehidupan (?) belum juga terlihat. Morikawa, orang paling tidak sabaran di sini, mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Oi, Manajer! Kita kapan sampainya sih?" tanya Morikawa dengan nada yang tidak santai. Manajer hanya bisa berkata "Sebentar lagi juga sampai, kok."

Mereka terus berjalan di dalam hutan sampai akhirnya bertemu dengan sungai. Air sungai tersebut cukup deras, sehingga mereka tidak akan bisa melewatinya. Di sini, manajer pun mulai bicara.

"Minna-san, sepertinya... Kita tersesat..." ucap manajer terbata-bata. Yang lain menatap manajer dengan tatapan horor. Hey, sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, sebentar lagi malam akan tiba. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau mereka belum juga datang ke sana dan harus berkelana di dalam hutan ini?

"Tapi sepertinya kita tak terlalu jauh dengan desa tersebut, kok," ujar Misaki yang sedang membuka peta. Karena Misaki orang yang terpercaya, yang lainnya hanya mengangguk. Misaki menyambung kalimatnya, "Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu saja."

Mereka pun menghela napas panjang kemudian duduk melingkar. Miwa penasaran melihat Kai melirik ke belakang terus. Ia pun bertanya kepada Kai.

"Kai, kenapa lirik ke belakang terus?"

"Hmm... Aku merasa ada yang memperhatikan kita," jawab Kai datar. Anehnya, Miwa tidak menyangkal jawaban Kai itu. Soalnya Miwa juga merasa ada yang memperhatikan mereka...

Di sisi lain, Aichi dengan tatapan kosong seperti terhipnotis mendekati sungai yang deras tadi. Alhasil, Aichi terpeleset dan...

"Aaaa! Aichi-oniisan! " teriak Kamui kaget melihat Aichi yang hampir terjatuh. Dengan sigap, Kai langsung mendekati Aichi dan menahan tubuh anak itu sehingga tidak terjatuh. Aichi pun kembali tersadar.

"Eh? Kai-kun?"

"Aichi..."

"Waa waa! Ada apa ini!?" Aichi baru benar-benar tersadar bahwa tubuhnya masih ditahan oleh Kai. Ia pun segera bangkit dengan sendirinya dan meminta maaf kepada Kai karena terus merepotkannya. Emi mendekati Aichi yang sedang kebingungan.

"_Nee_, Aichi! Makanya hati-hati, jangan mendekati tepi sungai karena nanti kaubakal jatuh!" perintah Emi. Emi benar-benar seperti ibu bagi Aichi. Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil melihat Aichi diceramahi seperti itu.

Baru saja lima belas menit berlalu, anehnya matahari terlihat sudah hampir terbenam.

"_Etto_... Sekarang baru jam 17.15, 'kan?" tanya Izaki tiba-tiba. Sesaat, Morikawa yang berada di sebelahnya menatap ke jam tangannya.

"Iya, kok. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Itu... Kok udah gelap kaya jam 6 ya...?"

"Masa sih...!" Morikawa melihat ke arah langit, lalu ke arah matahari berada. Mataharinya sudah hampir menghilang.

Misaki yang tadinya sedang membaca buku konsentrasinya menjadi buyar begitu mendengar percakapan antara Izaki dan Morikawa. Ia melihat jam tangannya, masih jam 17.15 kok. Masa jam tangannya salah? Tapi memang benar sudah gelap saat itu.

"Istirahatnya sudah cukup, 'kan? Ayo kita lanjut perjalanannya!" seru sang manajer.

"Hei, Manajer! Sekarang sudah agak gelap loh, gak apa-apa, nih?" tanya Miwa. Ia takut hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan tiba-tiba muncul. Soalnya Miwa mulai merasa ngeri berada di hutan tersebut.

"Tak apa, kok. Palingan hanya beberapa menit saja," balas manajer. Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan searah aliran sungai, dipimpin oleh manajer Card Capital itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, langit benar-benar menjadi gelap sehingga harus menyalakan senter.

"Manajer... Serius deh, ini sudah SANGAT GELAP!" ujar Miwa sambil menyalakan senter. Tapi, entah kenapa sang manajer tidak menjawab, malah terus berjalan.

"Sekarang masih jam 17.25 kok... Kenapa sudah sangat gelap?" gumam Misaki menatap jam tangannya. Sebenarnya, yang lain juga merasa aneh dengan langit yang sangat gelap. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa merasa mereka berjalan tetapi kembali lagi ke tempat yang sama (tempat tadi istirahat). Misaki merasa sangat khawatir karena sudah jam 17.35. Ia pun mendatangi manajer yang berada di paling depan barisan.

"Shin-san, Shin-san," panggil Misaki. Sekali lagi, sang manajer yang bernama Shin Nitta itu tidak menjawab. Padahal, biasanya, kalau dipanggil dengan namanya, ia akan langsung membalas. Misaki memanggil namanya beberapa kali, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sang manajer.

"Shin-san. Shin-san! SHIN-" Misaki terkejut saat tubuh sang manajer jatuh dengan mudahnya bagai boneka. Yang lain terkejut, langsung menghampiri tubuh sang manajer yang terkapar di tanah.

"Shin-san! Kau kenapa?!" ujar Misaki sambil mengguncang tubuh manajer. Bisa dilihat bahwa matanya tertutup. Misaki pun memeriksa denyut nadinya. Masih ada. Sudah pasti manajer pingsan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa...?" gumam Kamui. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan, menyadari bahwa Aichi berjalan ke arah sungai. Tanpa Kamui sadari, Aichi berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Awalnya ia mengabaikannya, tapi saat menyadari tubuh Aichi akan jatuh ke sungai deras itu...

"AAA! AICHI-ONIISAN!" teriak Kamui terkejut. Dengan sigap, Kai langsung berlari mendekati Aichi, lalu menariknya sebelum terlambat.

"AICHI!" ujar Kai. Tapi Aichi belum tersadar, tatapannya masih kosong. Yang lain pun menghampiri Kai, sedangkan sang manajer diserahkan kepada Misaki dan Izaki.

"...Kai-kun?" ucap Aichi kecil. Akhirnya ia tersadar.

"Aichi, ada apa...? Tadi kau juga begitu," ujar Kai, setelah membantu Aichi berdiri. Aichi memiringkan kepalanya, heran.

"Eh? Memang tadi aku ngapain?" ujar Aichi polos.

"O-oniisan, kau tidak ingat? Kau tadi mendekati sungai, seperti mau menenggelamkan diri! Dua kali lagi!" ujar Kamui sambil bergetar. Yang lain pun merinding.

"Tidak... Aku tidak ingat apa pun. Yang kuingat hanyalah Kai yang menarikku... Kalau sekarang, yang kuingat saat aku sudah berada di tepi sungai..." balas Aichi. **Seram**, itulah batin semua orang (minus manajer, Misaki, dan Izaki). Sudah kejadian langit gelap, (baru beberapa orang yang menyadari, yaitu Misaki, Kai, dan Miwa) berjalan di tempat yang sama, manajer pingsan, dan sekarang Aichi yang sepertinya dirasuki lalu dikendalikan untuk bunuh diri. Semua merinding ketakutan. Angin pun berhembus, hawa dingin menambah keseraman.

"Po-pokoknya, kita harus menemukan jalan ke desa itu atau balik ke mobil!" ujar Morikawa. Yang lain mengangguk tanda setuju.

Sedangkan itu di tempat manajer pingsan... Terdengar suara kecil, "Uuh..." yang tak lain adalah suara manajer yang baru sadar.

"Shin-san!" "Manajer!" ujar Misaki dan Izaki di saat yang bersamaan. Mendengar itu, yang lain pun segera menghampiri manajer yang baru sadar.

"Uh... Ada apa?" tanya sang manajer kebingungan.

"Shin-san... Kamu tadi pingsan! Sebenarnya ada apa?" ujar Misaki.

"_Etto... _Maksudmu manajer 'kan. Tadi aku pingsan? Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa tubuhku berjalan sendiri, sepertinya aku kehilangan kesadaran..." balas sang manajer, sekali lagi, membuat semuanya merinding ketakutan. Perjalanan untuk ke desa saja sampai begini...

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, rasanya kita tidak bergerak dari tempat tadi istirahat..." ujar Aichi tiba-tiba, membuat kaget semua orang.

"Memang sih. Dari tadi aku juga merasa begitu," balas Miwa, memandang kiri-kanan. Memang ingatannya tidak sebagus Misaki, tapi bisa dipastikan dengan adanya sebuah batu yang super menonjol di dekat sungai dan pohon dengan bekas cakaran aneh berbentuk 'IX' alias 9, jumlah orang yang ada (Reiji dan Eiji tidak ikut).

"Iya. Kita memang sempat berjalan menjauh, tapi entah kenapa balik lagi ke sini," ujar Misaki. Kai mengangguk setuju. Misaki adalah orang terpercaya dalam urusan memori (ingatannya baik) jadi tidak diragukan lagi.

_HWUUUSH..._ Sekali lagi, angin berhembus, membuat daun-daun bertebangan. Memecah keheningan dan menambah kesan mencekam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di tempat ini...?" gumam Izaki. Meski ia sudah tahu tentang legenda Desa Omachini, tidak pernah disebutkan (di buku tentang Desa Omachini) hal-hal mistis macam ini. Izaki percaya dengan legenda Desa Omachini, tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hal mistis.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Emi. Morikawa pun menatap jam tangannya. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Penasaran, Misaki pun menatap jam tangannya. Misaki terkejut.

"Kalian berdua, ada apa, sih?" tanya Miwa penasaran. Misaki menatapnya serius.

"...Jam tanganku mati di jam 17.35... Saat aku mengguncang tubuh Shin-san yang langsung jatuh..." ujar Misaki. Semua pun merinding.

"Jam tanganku juga mati di jam 17.35!" teriak Morikawa.

"EEHH!? Sebenarnya... Apa yang terjadi sih!?" Miwa ikut teriak juga. Ia tak membawa jam tangan, tapi tetap saja apa itu hanya kebetulan jam tangan Misaki dan Morikawa sama-sama mati pada pukul 17.35?

Kai berjalan terus berjalan sendirian meninggalkan yang lain. Aichi melihat Kai kemudian penasaran, sehingga ia pun mengikuti Kai. Tiba-tiba gerakan Kai terhenti. Aichi pun bertanya, "Ada apa, Kai-kun?" sambil mendekati Kai.

"Itu... Ada sebuah gubuk kecil," balas Kai sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah di depan mereka. Benar, ada sebuah gubuk kecil yang dikelilingi tanaman-tanaman liar yang menjulur sampai ke atap gubuk. Gubuk itu kelihatannya sudah tua, tapi mereka berpikir sebaiknya beristirahat dulu di gubuk itu.

"_Anoo_... _Minna-san_!" sahut Aichi sambil berlari kecil menuju teman-teman yang lainnya. "Aku dan Kai-kun menemukan sebuah gubuk kecil, sebaiknya kita berdiam dulu saja di sana," sambung anak berambut biru itu yang kini terlihat semakin pucat.

Miwa, Misaki, Morikawa, Kamui, Emi, dan Izaki pun mengangguk. Miwa membantu manajer untuk berjalan menuju gubuk itu. Kai yang sedari tadi sudah mendahului yang lain, berusaha membuka pintu gubuk yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

Kai memutar kenop pintu, lalu mendorongnya sehingga terdengar suara horor pintu kayu itu.

_KRIIIIEK..._

Kai merasa angin kencang malam itu menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya, disertai dengan rasa mencekam di sekitar gubuk. Ia memberanikan diri melangkahkan kakinya di gubuk itu. Kai melihat sekeliling. Aman, Kai pun menghela napas lega. Hanya ada debu, jaring laba-laba, dan barang-barang usang yang ada. Kai pun masuk ke gubuk itu, menyusurinya dan menyadari tidak ada ruangan di dalam. Gubuk itu tergolong kecil, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk tempat istirahat 9 orang.

Akhirnya Kai keluar dari gubuk itu. Yang lain sudah berada di depan gubuk. "Gubuk ini bisa digunakan untuk tempat istirahat," ujar Kai memberi berita baik. Semua pun tersenyum bahagia. Lebih baik istirahat di gubuk daripada istirahat di tengah hutan. Memang mereka merasa aman beristirahat pada malam hari di hutan? Tentu tidak.

Satu per satu pun memasuki gubuk kecil itu. Manajer berjalan dibantu Miwa. Sedangkan barang manajer sendiri dibawa oleh Izaki. Setelah semuanya masuk ke gubuk, Kai dengan sukarela menutup pintu, membuat udara di malam hari yang dingin berhenti mengalir masuk ke dalam gubuk.

Akan tetapi, karena pintunya ditutup, kegelapan absolut pun terjadi di dalam gubuk. Jelas saja, tidak ada setitik cahaya yang masuk, apalagi lampu dan sebagainya. Kaget, Kamui refleks berteriak, "Uwaaa! Gelaaap!" Misaki pun segera menyalakan senter dari dalam tasnya, begitu juga dengan Kai dan Miwa. Mereka semua sekarang berdiam di tengah-tengah gubuk.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Eh? Sepertinya ada yang mengetuk pintu," ujar Aichi polos.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Suara ketukan pintu itu terdengar makin jelas. Entah kenapa tak satupun dari mereka berani mendekati pintu, hanya saling menatap satu sama lain.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Kai yang terlihat tidak sabaran itu beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke pintu. "Kai-kun?" Aichi mengikuti Kai dari belakang. Miwa juga ikut-ikutan, entah kenapa dia tidak tega melihat Kai dan Aichi melawan rasa takut itu.

_TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK_

Menyadari di sebelahnya ada Aichi dan Miwa, Kai berkata, "Aichi... Miwa... Aku punya firasat buruk..."

Aichi dan Miwa tidak membalas, hanya menelan ludah mereka seraya menatap satu sama lain. Mengingat mereka juga punya firasat buruk...

Kai, benar-benar seorang pemberani di sini, meletakkan tangannya di kenop pintu lalu memutarnya. Perlahan-lahan, ia menarik pintu.

Begitu pintu dibuka...

_HWUUUUSH_

"...Ha?" ujar Miwa tak percaya. Di depan pintu... Tidak ada siapapun. Semua pun bergidik ngeri mengetahui hal itu. Wajah Kai yang biasanya datar berubah menjadi horor. Wajah cerah Aichi berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Tanpa ia (Aichi) sadari, tangannya menarik kecil baju Kai. Kai yang merasa sesuatu menarik bajunya menatap Aichi.

"...Aichi? Kamu kenapa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," ujar Kai.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok..." balas Aichi mengelak, melepas tarikannya dari baju Kai. Gubuk kecil itu pun menjadi hening, hanya ada hembusan angin.

"Hei, lebih baik tutup pintunya," ujar Miwa memecah keheningan. Kai pun mengangguk, menutup pintu. Lalu mereka bertiga kembali ke tengah-tengah gubuk yang hanya disinari oleh tiga cahaya senter.

"Aduh, maaf ya... Tak kusangka akan jadi begini," ujar manajer minta maaf, yang masih terbaring di sebelah Misaki.

"Tak apa kok... Ini bukan salah Manajer," ujar Aichi tersenyum. Manajer hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya, _Minna-san..._" ucap manajer lagi. Gubuk itu pun hening lagi.

"Shin-san, tahu Desa Omachini dari mana?" tanya Misaki. Semua pun menatap ke arah Misaki dan manajer.

"Maksudmu manajer 'kan? Aku tahu dari salah seorang temanku. Terus, tadi malam, aku sudah menyewa kamar di salah satu penginapan," balas manajer.

"Bagaimana kalau menelepon penginapannya? Untuk tanya arah," usul Misaki. Semuanya setuju.

"Nomor teleponnya ada di _handphone_-ku. Ini," ujar manajer seraya mengambil _handphone_ yang berada di saku celana kanannya. Misaki mengambilnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"Hmm... Sepertinya _handphone_-mu habis baterai, Shin-san," ucap Misaki.

"... Ya ampun... Padahal tadi sore saat kita istirahat di tepi sungai, masih sisa setengah!" balas manajer tidak percaya melihat_ handphone_-nya mati itu.

_Kalau begini, kita hanya bisa bermalam di sini dulu..._ pikir Aichi menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Jujur saja, ia merasa agak takut berada di tengah hutan ini. Walau dikelilingi teman-temannya. Terutama setelah kejadian ketukan pintu tadi. _Siapa gerangan yang mengetuk pintu...?_

"Nee, Aichi!" Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Aichi memanggilnya. Aichi hanya bisa tersenyum kecil begitu adik kecilnya menceramahi Aichi. "Tenang saja, kita tidak akan mengalami hal-hal aneh, kok. Kita 'kan ada bersama-sama di sini. Nee?"

Mendengar itu, Kamui segera menghampiri Aichi dan Emi. Mereka bertiga pun mengobrol asik sampai akhirnya mereka tertidur, melupakan hal-hal aneh yang sudah terjadi di hari pertama liburan bersama Card Capital ini.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

.

_NEXT CHAPTER: Second Day of Vacation  
_

_**BONUS [Warning Spoiler Alert!]**:NONE (Belum ditentuin, hehe)  
_

_Just bonus: Hint Kaichi!  
_

**.**

**.**

**See You in Next Chapter!_  
_**

(Kai: Author, ini sih bukan liburan... Kejebak di hutan...*tepok jidat)

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**_  
_

Rin: Nah, udah cukup horor belum yaa? Berusaha biar ini beneran jadi horor nih! Ditambah dengan momen-momen Kaichi! ^w^

Aiko: Hahaha benar. banyak Kaichi =.= tapi aku fans-nya! Mening balas review-deh (aku aja ya? peace~)..

Rin: Bener-bener lagi sukaaa banget sama Kaichi nih! *oke ini ga penting* Minna-san, dimohon dengan sangat reviewnya ya m(_ _)m kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun kami terima. Sankyuu ^^

**= BALESAN REVIEW = **(Aiko)

**to Veve Zhang** : Ahahaha ternyata anda fans Kaichi! Sama dong! *tos* Iya ini dilanjutin, makasih banget udah review ya! ^^

**to SunnyHazzeL0325** : Makasih udah bilang ini menarik! #gebug Ahaha udah nonton episode 84 ternyata! Gimana yang 85? Emang banyak yang OOC haha... Ini udah lanjut, makasih banget udah review! (mungkin lain kali di PM aja ya?)


	3. Chapter 3: Second Day of Vacation 1

**Fandom :** (Anime) Cardfight!(!) VANGUARD

**Genre :** Horror, a bit of humor..?

**Disclaimer :** Akira Itō (_Yu-Gi-Oh! R)_, Satoshi Nakamura (_Duel Masters_), yang pasti bukan milik kami.

**Warning :** meski genre horor tapi mungkin kurang, (hint) shounen-ai, maybe OOC, (Aiko) OUR PRIORITY IS KAICHIII! (Rin) WELL, HORORNYA DULU KALI... (Aiko) UHH -_-

* * *

**Card Capital Summer Vacation**

**by Yukiharu Hime**

**_Don't like don't read_**

**-Happy Reading-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Second Day of Vacation [Part 1]**

Keesokan harinya, satu grup yang terdiri dari Aichi, Emi, Kai, Miwa, Kamui, Morikawa, Izaki, Misaki, dan Manajer ini bangun secara bersamaan. Begitu bangun, mereka malah menatap satu sama lain.

"Tumben Aichi sudah bangun!" sahut Emi.

"Eh... Aku baru bangun, kok. Bukannya Emi juga baru bangun?" balas Aichi. Emi pun hanya mengangguk.

"Huaaam... Laper..." ujar Morikawa. Memang, mereka semua belum makan malam kemarin...

"Kau benar, aku juga lapar... Ada yang bawa makanan?" tanya Miwa sambil menatap semuanya satu per satu. Sang manajer terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Miwa pun menghampirinya, penasaran.

"Aaah! Ini dia!" ujar manajer dengan senyum kebahagiaan, mengeluarkan sebuah_ lunch box_ super besar, seperti untuk tahun baru. Yang lain pun terkagum melihat _lunch box_ itu. Manajer mulai membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan, dan akhirnya terlihat makanan-makanan yang menggugah selera, dari kotak 1-3-ya, kotak itu 3 tingkat. Tidak lupa sang manajer mengeluarkan 2 buah tempat minum dan 2 termos.

"Buset, manajer bawa begituan buat berlibur ke desa atau _camp,_ sih?" ujar Kamui kagum. Dia tidak akan pernah mau membawa barang seberat itu ke tempat terpencil. Sang manajer hanya tersenyum bangga. Tapi kalau dipikir pakai akal, kenapa harus bawa makanan sebanyak itu coba? Di desa sendiri 'kan pasti banyak makanan. Yah, inilah salah satu kelebihan sang manajer berkacamata berambut hijau, mempersiapkan sesuatu dengan _sangat_ matang, meski terkadang malah jadi kerugiannya.

"Lebih baik dimakan daripada terus menatap dan nanti kelaparan," ujar Misaki seraya mengambil satu nasi kepal dan memakannya.

"Benar juga!" Morikawa pun langsung mengambil 2-5 nasi kepal, memakannya, dan tersedak. Izaki hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Morikawa yang masih tersedak itu. Semua pun mulai memakan makanan yang ada di dalam _lunch box_ itu.

Setelah akhirnya makanan di dalam lunch box itu habis tak tersisa, dan setelah membereskan barang-barang, mereka semua pun keluar dari gubuk, berusaha mencapai Desa Omachini.

"Nah, kalian semua sudap siap? Kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Desa Omachini!" seru manajer yang sudah kembali semangat. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan ikut bersemangat. Perjalanan di dalam hutan ini pun dimulai kembali.

"Ah~ Suasana pagi memang segar, ya!" ujar Miwa tersenyum bahagia. Mereka sudah berjalan selama beberapa menit, tapi yang dirasakan mereka hanyalah angin sepoi pagi hari. Tidak seperti kemarin, malam kemarin...

"...Lepaskan tanganmu, Miwa," Kai berbicara dalam nada yang sedang kesal begitu Miwa tiba-tiba merangkulnya.

"Hahaha, jangan tegang gitu dong, Kai! Dari tadi kau belum berbicara _satu patah kata_ pun!" balas Miwa. Kai tidak bisa menjawab karena apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Kai hanya kembali mendecik. Miwa pun melepaskan rangkulannya dan kembali berjalan.

Di barisan paling belakang, kali ini hanya ada Aichi dan Kai yang berjalan bersebelahan.

Aichi terlihat sesekali melirik ke arah Kai. Bukannya tidak menyadari, tapi Kai membiarkan anak itu dulu. Tapi karena lama kelamaan Kai gemas, ia pun angkat bicara, walau dengan nada yang dingin, "Kalau mau ngomong, ngomong aja."

Aichi sendiri malah jadi salting. Ia mengadu-adu jari telunjuknya. Kai mengerti kalau anak itu pemalu,_ benar-benar_ pemalu. Kai pun hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Aichi.

Perjalanan yang cukup hening di pagi hari itu berlanjut. Setelah 30 menit lebih, akhirnya ada yang berbicara-tepatnya, berteriak.

"AH! Itu ada sebuah rumah!" teriak Morikawa senang. Ia menunjuk ke sebuah rumah di sebelah kanan mereka, yang kira-kira berjarak sekitar 30 meter.

"Jangan-jangan itu penginapannya?" tanya Kamui penasaran. Mereka semua segera berlari menuju rumah itu. Begitu sampai di depan pintu, mereka mendongak melihat sebuah papan di atas pintu.

**SELAMAT DATANG DI PENGINAPAN ENMA  
**

"Wa-wah... Kelihatannya penginapan ini sudah tua sekali ya..." ujar Aichi terpana melihat betapa tuanya kayu-kayu yang menjadi dinding penginapan itu.

"_Se..se...selamat datang di.. di.. penginapan ini..._"

"Loh? Kayanya aku denger seseorang, deh," kata Aichi begitu ia mendengar suara samar seorang perempuan.

"Hah? Ngomong apa?" tanya Kamui.

"Ada yang menyapa kita tadi," balas Aichi.

"Masa sih... Tidak ada orang lain selain kita bersembilan di sini."

"Hahaha... Mungkin hanya karena efek dari suara angin, Aichi~" balas Miwa tidak percaya.

"Ta-tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh mendengarnya! Seperti suara seorang perempuan...!" Aichi ingin yang laini mempercayainya, karena ia tidak mungkin salah dengan pendengarannya.

"_O...ohayou... Minna-san..._"

Mendengar kalimat 'sapaan' itu, Aichi bereaksi kembali. Ia melihat teman-temannya yang tidak terlihat mendengar suara 'sapaan' itu.

"Umm... Tadi ada yang menyapa kita..." ucap Aichi sambil ketakutan lagi.

"Ah, kau benar," balas Kai, singkat.

"Ehh? Ka_i-kun_ juga dengar?" Aichi dari tadi ngotot gara-gara ketakutan. Tapi yang lain malah mengabaikannya. Kai sendiri yang mengaku mendengar suara aneh tetap bertampang biasa saja. Sang manajer pun mulai mengetuk pintu depan penginapan yang terbuat dari kayu (tua) itu.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Tak ada jawaban.

Manajer berambut hijau ini bisa juga merasa merinding. Ia mengetuk pintu untuk kedua kalinya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

...

_KRIEEETT_

Saat pintu yang kelihatan tua itu terbuka, semuanya, kesembilan orang itu, apalagi Aichi, merinding penuh harap. Takutnya yang buka pintu hantu, jadi berharap bukan hantu yang buka pintu.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang wanita berusia 20 tahunan yang membukakan pintu penginapan. Alhasil, kesembilan orang ini menghela nafas lega karena tidak ada hal-hal aneh yang terjadi-misalnya hantu, terutama Aichi.

"Wah-wah... Sermbilan orang? Banyak anak muda lagi!" gumam wanita paruh baya tersebut. Keadaan hening untuk sesaat.

"A-anu... Apa anda tahu jalan ke Desa Omachini?" tanya manajer langsung saat sang wanita paruh baya itu muncul di balik pintu, sambil senyam-senyum tidak jelas.

"Ooh... Kalian mau ke Desa Omachini ya? Perkenalkan, nama saya Saeko, pemilik penginapan ini. Daripada berbicara di luar, lebih baik kita bicara di dalam. Silahkan masuk," ujar Saeko, mempersilahkan tamu-tamu itu masuk ke penginapan. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak, bahkan Kai yang maunya menolak dengan berkata 'merepotkan' jadi tidak jadi menolak, karena aura aneh yang terus memaksa untuk mereka masuk ke dalam penginapan itu. Mereka semua, sepuluh orang, memasuki penginapan tua tersebut. Perjalanan sangat hening, bahkan suara laba-laba yang sedang memakan mangsanya sampai terdengar. Tidak lupa pada suara barang yang entah kenapa jatuh. _Jadi tambah merinding_, batin Kamui.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah ruangan untuk tamu. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, tentunya mereka semua langsung duduk di atas bantal yang entah kenapa ada 10. Saeko sendiri pergi ke dapur untuk membuat teh.

Urutan tempat duduknya, mulai dari kiri-tempat pintu berada yang tentunya dimulai dari tengah, dan karena meja ini kotak, jadinya memutar berbentuk kotak: Manajer (di tengah), Aichi, Kai, Izaki, Morikawa (di sebelah kiri manajer), Miwa, Misaki, Emi, dan Kamui (di sebelah kanan manajer, tentunya Emi di sebelah kanan manajer). Tempat duduk (bantal) di tengah-tengah meja seberang sang manajer berada kosong. Tidak ada yang ingin duduk di tengah. Semuanya langsung duduk menurut keinginan masing-masing. Sang manajer yang tersisa, jadi ia terpaksa duduk di tengah.

Aichi dan Kai sepertinya mengobrol tentang_ vanguard_, Kamui dan Emi sedang bercakap-cakap dengan mesra, manajer terus menatap HP-nya, Izaki menenangkan Morikawa yang diejek Miwa, dan Misaki terus menatap sebuah foto. Ia terlihat penasaran, tapi juga gelisah. Miwa yang dari tadi sedang asik mengejek Morikawa menghentikkan aktifitasnya itu, dan bertanya, "Ada apa, _Onee-chan_?".

Misaki tak merespon kata '_Onee-chan_', pastinya. Ia hanya menjawab, "Lihat foto itu," sambil menunjuk ke arah foto yang digantung di tembok, tepat di depan Misaki. Karena Miwa konsentrasi mengejek Morikawa, ia tidak sadar ada foto itu. Miwa pun menatap foto itu.

"Heh? Ada apaan?" balas Miwa setelah 10 detik menatap foto itu tanpa berkedip.

"Lihat perempuan di paling ujung kiri sana. Itu mirip Saeko_-san_ 'kan? Tataplah selama 10 detik, atau lebih biar mengerti," ujar Misaki sambil menunjuk seorang perempuan di paling ujung barisan di foto itu.

"Err... Yang dibawah itu?"

"Iya," balas Misaki yang belum bosan dengan Miwa. Miwa menatap perempuan tersebut selama 10 detik.

"Iya juga, mirip Saeko_-san_. Memang kenapa?" tanya Miwa. Misaki menghela napas, kelihatannya sahabat Kai ini tidak mengerti foto itu._ Telat nyadar dia_, batin Misaki.

"Foto itu hitam-putih. Sudah pasti dari sekitar tahun 80-an 'kan?" balas Misaki. Miwa mengangguk. "Nah, berarti ini foto lama 'kan?" Miwa mengangguk lagi. Misaki menurunkan tangannya, berhenti menunjuk-nunjuk foto itu.

"...Kenapa Saeko_-san_ sama? Maksudku, penampilan sopan itu, wajah, bahkan kurus atau enggaknya kelihatan sama. Tidak lupa pada gaya rambut, bahkan... Kimono yang dikenakannya, mulai dari warna, motif, dan panjangnya," jelas Misaki. Miwa bahkan sama sekali tak sadar persamaan gaya rambut dan kimono-nya. Tapi tentu saja, Misaki yang memiliki ingatan fotografis ingat meski hanya melihatnya sekilas. Setelah diam beberapa saat, Miwa sadar. Ada yang _benar-benar_ aneh.

"Eeh? Eeh?! Di foto tertera tahun 1980... Sekarang 'kan 2012! Kok bisa setelah bertahun-tahun tetap sama?! AWET MUDA?! Atau jangan-jangan... Hantu...?"

Semua yang tiba-tiba mendengar kata 'hantu' keluar dari mulut Miwa langsung berhenti dari aktifitas masing-masing, menatap ke arah Miwa yang berdiri saking kagetnya. Misaki tetap tenang dan berkata, "Mungkin saja... Tidak mungkin bagi orang tahun 1980 tetap sama penampilannya, apalagi menurutku Saeko_-san_ di foto itu sudah berumur 20-an... Dan anehnya, kimono serta gaya rambutnya tetap sama. Sekarang harusnya dia berumur sekitar 50-an 'kan? Tidak mungkin sama, dong... Mungkin juga sudah..." Misaki berhenti saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Entah kenapa semuanya jadi merasa _deg-degan._

"Maaf menunggu lama. Ini tehnya!" sahut Saeko membawa nampan dengan 9 gelas teh di atasnya. Ia kemudian menyimpan gelas-gelas tersebut di atas meja.

"O-oh... _Arigatou gozaimasu_," ujar manajer. Saeko membalasnya dengan senyum lalu duduk di salah satu tempat kosong, di seberang manajer.

"Tadi kalian bilang, mau pergi ke Desa Omachini, ya?" tanya Saeko ramah memulai pembicaraan.

"_Hai_. Kami sedang dalam acara liburan sekolah," jawab manajer sambil tersenyum. Sementara itu, di belakang manajer, yakni kedelapan orang lainnya, sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tak terdengar oleh manajer maupun Saeko.

"Kalau boleh tahu, hubungan kalian semua ini apa, ya? Terlihat beda sekali, hahaha." Saeko -basa basi- tertawa kecil melihat tingkah delapan orang tadi yang kompak.

"Hmm bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya... Pokoknya, kami sudah seperti keluarga," jawab manajer lagi, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, seraya ikut tertawa kecil.

"Kami saling kenal karena _vanguard_!" sahut Kamui semangat tiba-tiba.

"_Vanguard_?" tanya Saeko.

"Yap! Permainan kartu yang sedang terkenal di zaman ini!" jelas Kamui. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia menyahut tentang _vanguard_. Mungkin insting mengenai hal yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Miwa dan Misaki.

"Ouh... Zaman sudah berubah terlalu cepat rupanya..." gumam Saeko. Akan tetapi, semua orang di sana mendengarnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Saeko_-san_?" tanya Misaki yang dari tadi benar-benar penasaran akan keberadaan Saeko ini.

"Ups keceplosan! Kubilang, zaman sudah berubah terlalu cepat."

"Bukannya Saeko_-san_ sendiri... hidup di zaman _ini_?" tanya Misaki lagi yang kali ini_ to the point_. Yang lainnya menatap bergantian antara Misaki-Saeko-Misaki-Saeko. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Saeko terdiam dengan raut wajah kaget, tapi segera berganti dengan seuntas senyuman lebar.

"Benar, Misaki_-chan_. Aku adalah orang di foto itu." Masih dengan senyumnya, ia beranjak berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Senyuman itu terasa mengintimidasi, sehingga yang lain langsung bergidik ngeri. Aura aneh mengelilingi ruangan itu. Entah dingin, ngeri, bahkan panas. Pokoknya sesuatu yang berbahaya akan datang, itulah perasaan kesembilan orang itu.

_Saeko-san berbicara. Ya, ia sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah... Lari. Lari dari sini!_ Batin Misaki. Ia berusaha lari tapi kakinya terasa kaku dan berat. Sekarang ia hanya terpaku, berdiri sedangkan Saeko mendekatinya.

"Misaki_-san_!" Aichi yang melihat Misaki didekati oleh Saeko langsung menarik lengan Misaki agar terhindar. Manajer sendiri sudah beranjak sehingga mereka bersembilan sekarang berada di lingkup yang sama.

Saeko, dalam kata lain, hantu, mulai menampakkan dirinya yang asli. Sosoknya tiba-tiba berubah hanya dalam hitungan detik. Wajahnya menyeringai, tumbuh keriput-keriput di dahinya. Warna kulitnya pun memucat layaknya mayat. Mata hijaunya berubah menjadi merah darah, diiringi darah yang mengalir tanpa henti. Kuku-kukunya ia perlihatkan, semakin lama semakin panjang dan melancip.

Kesembilan orang itu semakin ketakutan. Mereka berjalan mundur dengan pelan menuju pintu depan rumah. Saeko terus mengintimidasi dengan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Aura horor tak lepas darinya kali ini. Seluruh rumah terasa mencekam.

"Hee? Kalian mau pergi ke mana? Ahahaha...!"

Tak satupun dari mereka berani menjawab.

"Salah kalian ke sini~ tak kusangka akan ada yang datang~ hihihihihi!"

Izaki bersiap-siap untuk membuka pintu depan yang semakin kecil jaraknya. Meski sekujur tubuhnya merinding.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalian tidak bisa kabur~!"

Izaki berlari kencang menuju pintu yang dari tadi ia tunggu. Ia berusaha menggeser pintu kayu itu.

"Loh!? Tidak bisa dibuka..!" Izaki panik. Miwa mulai membantu meski dengan tangan gemetaran. "Uhh... Terasa berat sekali pintu ini!" ujarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Ohohoho!"

Semua menjadi semakin memucat. Kai berjalan mendekati Izaki dan Miwa untuk membantu mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik oleh Aichi.

"Jangan pergi, Kai-kun..."

"Aichi!? Bukan saatnya untuk- Arhh!"

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

.

_NEXT CHAPTER: Second Day of Vacation [Part 2]_

_**BONUS [Warning Spoiler Alert!]**__:** Dirahasiakan**_

**.**

**.**

**See You in Next Chapter!**

* * *

**Authors' Notes:**

Aiko: Maaf ada OC... Cuma sekilas (hantu sih) #ditabokSaeko

Rin: Bagi yang nunggu fanfic ini.. Gomennasai baru sekarang bisa update! T^T

Aiko : Thanks untuk yang udah review dan membaca fic ini!

Rin : Jangan lupa RnR ya! Arigatou~


End file.
